More Trouble Than I'm Worth 2: Keeping Secrets
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Sam and Jack have decided to keep their new relationship a secret, but can they keep the other members of SG-1 from figuring it out? Sequel to "More Trouble than I'm Worth".
1. Surprise

_Three weeks after the end of "More Trouble than I'm Worth"_:

Sam pulled up to the curb in front of her house, more than ready to go inside and take a long soak in a bubble bath. She had been dirty for longer than she cared to think about, and she ached in places that she hadn't known she had places. She hated those sandy planets. Especially when it rained.

She walked slowly up the stairs to her home, unlocking the door and letting herself inside. She closed the door behind her, and walked into the kitchen. She put her purse on a bar stool and walked over to one of the cabinets from which she pulled a glass. She took a few more steps to the freezer, and pulled out a tray of ice cubes, pausing momentarily as she saw the lasagna that she and Vala had put together just a few days ago. Maybe she would call the team and invite them for dinner.

Suddenly, she frowned. She'd forgotten that Cam and Teal'c had gone for Chinese, Daniel had been stuck in a book, and Vala had plans to interrupt Daniel all evening. She was on her own for eating the lasagna, at least for tonight. Still, she would bring some to the base so that Vala could try it.

Besides, since she'd told Daniel that she had "plans" a few weeks ago, the whole team had been bothering her with their various attempts to get her to inform them of her boyfriend's identity.

She probably should have just told them, she thought to herself. But she'd been the one who came up with the whole idea of secrecy in the first place. She'd made her bed, and now she had to lie in it.

She turned the oven on, and began filling the bathtub up with warm water. After the bathtub had been filled and the oven preheated, she put the lasagna into the oven and headed to the bathroom. As she slowly sank into the warm water, she felt the stress of the last couple days slowly melt away. She closed her eyes for a few moments as she took a few deep breaths.

"Bubble baths soothe the soul." She said with a satisfied smile.

Just then, the phone rang, and she sighed. She reached for a towel and wiped off her hands as she reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Carter."

She felt a small smile spread over her lips. "Hi, Jack."

"I heard about your last mission. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured, thinking about the mission she'd just returned from. The Ori soldiers had found them trying to make contact with an underground rebellion group on the sandy, rainy planet that she'd already cursed. They'd been held captive, battered and bruised. Then, the _Odyssey_ swept in and beamed them out.

Sam sighed soundlessly. She hated leaving a planet so conveniently as they met their demise at the hands of their enemies. It made her feel as though the other reality's President Landry had been right about her superiors using Merlin's weapon to conceal themselves from the whole galaxy.

"I have a few fresh bruises," she finally continued. "But as you know, I've seen worse."

"I heard Landry gave you some downtime. How much?"

"Only 24 hours."

"And I was going to see if you wanted to go fishing..." He said, disappointed.

She chuckled as she got out of the tub, and dried off. "Not this time, Jack."

"Damn. I guess I'll just have to come to you."

"Jack..." She said, shaking her head. "You've got responsibilities..."

"It's 2000 hours in DC. I think I can take a little time before reporting tomorrow morning at 0800."

She perched the phone in the crook of her neck as she pulled her pajama pants on. "Flying out here for a night is ridiculous."

"I don't think so." He said, seriously.

"Next time I have downtime - no matter how long - I'll come to you, okay?" She said, before she pulled her camisole over her head.

"Carter, open your door."

"What?" She asked, confused. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." She said, walking out to the living room. She opened the door, and dropped the phone in surprise. "Jack!"

He grinned as he closed his cell phone. "Hey."'

"What...I just..."

"I know." He chuckled. "But I was already driving up."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm glad you're here."

He hugged her tightly, and a few moments passed before they released one another. "Maybe we could close the door before your neighbors ask why the Air Force is at your door."

She nodded. "Of course. Come on in." She reached behind him and closed the door.

He smelled the air. "Sam, is there something in the oven?"

She looked at him confused before she paled. "The lasagna!" She cried, rushing to the oven.

He chuckled as he followed her more slowly. "So...you cooked..."

She pulled the lasagna out of the oven as she shook her head. "Nope. Vala did the other night. She came over insisting that I teach her how to be a "domestic diva"."

Jack couldn't help but laugh loudly.

She put the lasagna on the stove top as she turned and revealed her own amused smile. "She said she'd been watching Rachael Ray lately."

"Hence the Italian food in your kitchen."

"Exactly." She grinned. "At least it was an easy dinner for tonight. I could just throw it in the oven, get in the tub, and have dinner."

"You were in the tub, and I missed it?" He asked, almost sorrowfully.

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Would you like some?"

"Love some."

"Great." She said, reaching for the plates.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I have a bottle of wine in the wine cabinet."

"Ooh...fancy."

"Well, I do have something to celebrate." She said with a tender smile.

He returned her smile as he pulled out one of the bottles. "Have any glasses?"

"Yeah. Right here." She said, reaching up to get the wine glasses.

He took the opportunity to come up behind her and kiss the back of her neck.

She paused for a moment as she closed her eyes and felt the tiny caresses. "That feels good." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She placed her own hands on top of his as she nodded. "Um-hm."

"I'm glad." He whispered, his breath hot on her ear.

"You must have eaten on the plane." She whispered, turning around in his arms so that she could face him. As she did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Usually, the first thing you ask for is food." She teased as she gently nipped at his lips with her own.

"What can I say?" He asked, shrugging.

"That we'll eat later." She said with a grin.

"Ooh, now that's my kind of gal." He grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.


	2. Chaos

An hour later, they were sitting on the floor of the kitchen, sipping the wine as they laughed whole-heartedly. A few feet away at the foot of the refrigerator, Jack's dress blues jacket lay in a crumpled heap along with his tie and hat.

"I can't believe we just did that." Sam laughed. "We just made out on the kitchen floor like a couple of teenagers."

Jack's goofy grin was hard to miss as she fed him another bite of lasagna, her legs propped up on his knees. "I'll turn you into a rule-breaker yet, Carter." He teased.

She chuckled as she took her own bite of dinner.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Sam looked up more soberly.

"Who could that be?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"I don't know." She said, honestly. "I wasn't expecting anyone..."

"Sam? Do you have company?" Cameron asked through the door after he knocked again.

"Uh oh." Sam said, standing as she quickly smoothed her hair and pajamas.

"Why do I feel like a teenager getting caught by your dad?" Jack asked, standing.

Sam couldn't help but fall into another round of giggling as she contemplated her father's reaction to their actions in the kitchen.

"What?"

"Carter, do you have a man in there?" Cam asked from outside.

"Go." She whispered trying to suppress a grin on her face. "They're going to figure it out if you don't do a disappearing act..."

"Okay, okay." He said, hurrying down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Coming." She called to her visitor.

She walked up to the door, and opened it, trying to suppress the stupid grin she had lingering on her lips. She opened the door a crack. "Hi."

Cameron, Vala, Daniel, and Teal'c all stood on her doorstep. "Do you have company?"

"Is it a problem if I do?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, no. I just...Vala said there was lasagna..."

"Right." She said, opening the door a little further. "Just a second. I'll get it for you."

"We brought "Star Wars"." Vala said, bounding in through the front door.

"Vala!" Daniel cried, following her.

Sam looked at her friend. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. I haven't seen it, and Muscles told me I should see it."

"Well...I..." She protested.

"Besides, we want to meet your guest." Cam said, cheekily.

"I don't think..." She tried to protest.

"Guys, we can take the movie and the lasagna to my house." Daniel said, walking into the kitchen.

"Daniel!" Sam cried as she followed him, remembering that Jack's jacket was visible.

"What?"

"Um..." She said, biting her lip. "It's hot. I should get it for you."

"That is not necessary." Teal'c said as he entered the kitchen. "I will procure it."

"No, Teal'c, that's..."

"Sam, where's your bathroom?" Cameron asked from the living room.

"Down the hall, and to your right."

"Thanks."

Daniel walked around her island counter before pausing at where Jack's jacket sat. He looked at it, and then at her. She gave a faulty smile. "Um...I was really hot when I got home the other night..."

"Right..." He said, skeptically. "Then, I guess you're going to tell us when you became a Major General..."

She bit her lip. "Er..."

"Sorry, sir, wrong door." Cam's voice came from down the hallway.

Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c looked at Sam for an explanation, and she gave a nervous smile. "Um...General O'Neill's in town for a visit?"

A few moments later, Cameron came into the kitchen. "Hey, Sam, did you know General O'Neill's in your bedroom?"

All of the eyebrows jumped high, and Sam gave a very nervous chuckle. "Surprise." She managed, weakly.

Jack walked back into the kitchen. "So much for keeping that dirty, little secret..."

"Sorry." Sam laughed.

"Dirty, little..." Vala asked, splitting her glances evenly between Sam and Jack.

"Well, if you're here for movie and lasagna, we'd better move this party into the den..." Sam said, leading the way as she changed the subject.

Everyone followed her, though Teal'c and Cameron were the last to leave the kitchen. Cam stepped in front of Teal'c who raised an eyebrow as he wondered what the team leader needed. "Am I the only one who thought that Sam slept in her uniform?"

Teal'c thought for a moment before nodding. "Indeed."

"Okay." Cam said, nodding. "Just had to know for sure."


	3. Star Wars

The movie ended, and everyone sat around the den. "Does anyone else believe that movie was a gross exaggeration of the galaxy?" Vala asked after a moment.

"It said that it's a 'galaxy far, far away'." Daniel groaned. "It's not supposed to be our galaxy."

"Yes, but you would still think that this...Lucas...fellow would do more research on other galaxies before he characterized it as this...icon of American popular culture."

"I believe that it is a stunning likeness to the situations we have encountered in this galaxy as well as in the Pegasus galaxy." Teal'c said, simply.

"But you have to admit, Muscles, that a planet-sized ship like the Death Star would be utterly impossible to command. Even if you were part android."

He conceded her point. "Indeed."

"Yeah, but what about those mind-control powers? Wouldn't those be sweet?" Cam gushed.

"They're really not all that they're cracked up to be." Daniel said, shaking his head.

"Healing powers, though, those are cool." Jack admitted.

"Where were those in the movie?" Cam asked, confused.

"They weren't in the movie." Sam chuckled.

"Oh. Right." He said, looking at the General, who was smirking.

Sam shook her head as she stood. "Okay, Domestic Diva...I've got something for you to do."

"Ooh, goody!" Vala cried, jumping up and following her.

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Does Sam really have to encourage her?" Daniel groaned.

"I wouldn't complain. She's busy with something other than irritating you." Jack said, seriously.

"Good point." Daniel said, nodding.

"In fact, this whole "domestic diva" thing might get her out of your lab, and out of your hair."

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, but Vala interrupted them as she walked into the room with a tray in her hands. "Anyone interested in some cookies?"

"Got any macaroons?" Cam asked, looking at Sam hopefully.

"Sorry, Cam." She said, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Cookies...no milk?" Jack said, looking up at Sam with a questioning glance.

She blushed as she shrugged. "I...didn't really have anything else...I was lucky to have the lasagna, and even that was because of Vala."

Vala grinned.

Jack shook his head. "Tomorrow. You. Me. Grocery shopping."

"Yes, sir." She teased.

"So, guys, got any plans for your downtime tomorrow?" Jack asked, looking at the rest of the room.

"Research." Daniel said as Vala opened her mouth.

She promptly closed it, and nodded. "Yes, yes. Research."

"I'm going bowling." Cam grinned.

"I am returning to Dakara." Teal'c said, looking at Jack.

"Ah. Sounds...fun..." He said, looking at them all as he settled back against the couch cushions and wrapped an arm around Sam in a relaxed fashion.

"What about you, Jack?" Daniel asked, looking at his old friend. "How long are you in town?"

"Only a day or two. Depends on how long I have until the next intergalactic emergency."

They all nodded, soberly.

"I believe that I should return to my quarters, O'Neill. It has been most pleasant to see you again." Teal'c said, rising after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep." Daniel said, joining Teal'c.

"And...Muscles is my ride." Vala said, hopping up.

Cam looked at the rest of his team. "Looks like the party's breaking up. I'd hate to be the last one."

Sam smiled appreciatively as she shrugged out of Jack's embrace and stood. "Well, it was great to have you guys here."

Jack stood as well. "Maybe next time I'm in the area, we'll have to do lunch...or something."

"That would be nice." Vala said with a grin.

"We'll see." Daniel said, more reserved.

"I'll see you guys in a couple of days." Sam said as she saw her teammates out to their cars.

Vala gave her a hug. "Good-bye, Samantha." She looked over at Jack before she leaned over to Sam. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

Sam looked at her strangely before chuckling. "Good-bye, Vala."

She returned to the house as they all drove off, and looked at Jack. "Well, we're alone again."

"Are we? No...unexpected surprises?"

"If they were unexpected, how could I know if they were coming?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Too true." He said, nodding.

She walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist. "I tried to get them out of here before they even came in..."

"I know." He said, chuckling. "No hard feelings."

"Well, I would still like to try to make it up to you."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

"I'll show you..." She said with a slightly evil smile.

He chuckled. "Hey...wait."

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your day off. I took it off as well. I'm willing to do what you want to do."

"You know what?" She asked, thoughtfully.

"No, what?"

"I want to stay home tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "It's been crazy around here lately. I could use some R&R."

"Sounds great." He agreed. "And I was serious about taking you to the grocery store tomorrow."

Sam chuckled. "I believe it, and I'm looking forward to it."

"You're looking forward to it?"

She nodded. "Being a normal couple for once. I'm really looking forward to it."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, but I think we were interrupted before you could." She teased.

"Ah. In that case..." He said, suddenly picking her up.

"Jack!" She cried, surprised.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm picking you up."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"You should put me down..."

"Not a chance."

"Jack...what about your bad knee?"

"It's fine. For now."

She giggled. "Jack, just put me down."

"Not while I can get you giggling like this." He said affectionately as he carried her to the bedroom.


	4. Good Morning, Sunshine

Sam stirred gently as she felt the rays of sunshine rest on her eyes. She rolled over to curl up to Jack, and her eyes opened slowly as she felt the emptiness of the spot beside her. "Jack?"

"Yes?" He asked from the doorway.

She rolled back over. "Jack?" She asked, seeing him in the doorway with a small tray in his hands.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

She gave a derisive laugh. "Okay...you're lying."

"Nope, and I brought you breakfast."

"Oh?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yep." He said, walking over. "Stuffed French Toast."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"You got up early and cooked for me?"

"Nope. I got up early and picked it up from IHOP."

She laughed. "That's better."

He chuckled.

"Come on over, flyboy." She said with a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled.

He sat beside her on the bed. "So, after breakfast, we'll get some groceries, and then we'll spend the day doing relaxing things. Like the massage I scheduled."

"Massage?" She asked, having taken a bite of French toast.

"Yeah. The one and only scheduled activity of the day."

"You scheduled a massage?" She asked again.

"Yes. I did. And you will go, and I will wait for you until you get back."

"You know, you could get a massage too..." She said, looking at him somewhat strangely.

"I have plans that would require me to be alone in your house for a little while."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Just trust me."

"Okay." She said after a moment. "I'll trust you."

"Great." He said with a grin.

She leaned over, and kissed him gently. "Have a bite of breakfast." She said, offering him a bite of the French toast.

"So, what do you want us to get at the grocery store?"

"Just a half-gallon of milk, some whole wheat bread, chicken, lettuce, a couple of apples, carrots, and some cheese."

"You know, why don't you let me do the grocery shopping while you're at your massage?"

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Trust me."

"Okay." She said, nodding again.

"Good. You won't regret it."

"I never have." She said, tenderly.


	5. Will You?

She walked into the house, feeling more relaxed than she had been in years. "Jack, you are the best boyfriend anyone has ever had..."

He looked over at her from the kitchen. "Enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes." She said with a grin. She placed her purse on the dining room table. "Something smells great."

"Go into the bedroom..."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Go into the bedroom. There's a surprise for you on the bed."

"Okay..." She said, confused. She walked into the bedroom, and found a box lying on her bed. She opened it carefully, and raised her eyebrows. Inside the box lay a sapphire-colored evening gown. She gasped softly.

She looked out the door before she smiled gently. She hurried over to the bathroom, and hopped into the shower.

An hour and a half later, she stepped out of the bedroom, wearing the form-fitting spaghetti strapped gown that gently fell to her ankles. Her hair was perfectly curled, and her makeup was carefully applied. The sapphire and diamond necklace and earrings which she had inherited from her mother were in place as she stepped slowly into the hallway.

"Is that you?" Jack asked from the living room, dressed in a suit and holding a single rose in his hands.

"You surprise me." She whispered as she stepped into the soft light of the fireglow.

"I have untold depths." He chuckled.

"You went to so much trouble..."

"No trouble at all."

"What's the occasion?"

"Do I have to have an occasion?"

"I'm still a little confused." She admitted.

"We're here together, Sam. That's all the occasion I need."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the remote for the stereo. He pressed play, and pulled her into his arms as "Only Fools Rush In" began playing in the background.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle softly at the irony of the song.

"You look fantastic." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"This was your idea, Jack. You chose the dress."

"Actually, I showed the woman at Dillard's a picture of you, and she chose the color. I just guessed on the shape."

She chuckled softly.

"You still look fantastic." He said, kissing her cheek gently. He started to gently sway with her, softly singing in her ear.

"Wise men say  
'Only fools rush in',  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you.

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you?"

She smiled tenderly as they danced slowly in the living room. "You sure know how to help me relax."

He shrugged. "I try."

"You look pretty amazing too." She admitted as they continued to sway to the theme song of their romance.

"Thank you." He said with a small grin.

"The song's pretty much perfect." She said, seriously.

"I heard a remake of it the other day on the radio, and I realized it described us perfectly." He said, seriously.

"Well, I like it." She said with a tender smile.

He smiled appreciatively. "Now...dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yep. This time, I made it myself." He said, leading her to the dining room table, now carefully set with two place settings and two candles lit in the center of the table.

"Wow." She said, looking over at him.

He helped her into her seat, setting the napkin on her lap with a flourish.

He quickly filled their wine glasses with chilled champagne before he walked over to the fridge and retrieved their salads.

"Have I mentioned that this is the best surprise I've ever had?" She asked, shaking her head in astonishment.

He grinned. "No. But I could see it on your face."

"I think we need to spend more time together." She teased gently.

He chuckled. "When you're an Air Force general who does little besides running from alien bad guys and fish in a pond that has no fish, you can afford to do these kinds of things periodically."

"Next time, I promise I'll go fishing with you."

He grinned. "You've only fished with me once in the ten years I've known you, Carter. Why start now?"

"Because now I know there are no actual fish in your pond. So, technically, I'm not fishing." She laughed.

"Oh, thanks." He said as he laughed alongside her.

She smiled as she sipped at her champagne. "Are you sure there's no special occasion?" She asked, looking at him more soberly.

"Positive." He said, equally sober. "You go on missions and live here in Colorado Springs. I'm in Washington, D.C. We don't get to see each other too often, so I want to make the most of our time together."

"I don't need all of this." She said, seriously. "I'd be just as happy simply to spend time with you walking through the aisles of a grocery store."

"I know." He said, honestly. "But you deserve this."

She gave him an appreciative smile as she took a bite of her salad. "Thank you."

"Hey, you are a national treasure. Remember?"

She remembered everything about that mission. From the fear that had nearly paralyzed her when he had put his head into the Ancient repository to the relief when he, Daniel and Teal'c had rescued her from Fifth.

"I remember." She managed through her emotion.

He reached for her hand, and squeezed it gently. "Hey...no tears, tonight. Not if they're sad ones. This is a sad-free zone."

She smiled as she felt a chuckle well up in her. "Yes, sir." She said, honestly. She would shed no tears except in happiness tonight. She could give him that much.

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a moment before he looked at her.

"What?" She asked, catching his glance. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

He chuckled before he shook his head. "No."

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, more tenderly.

"I am sitting across from the most beautiful woman on the planet. For some reason, I never want this to end."

She blushed lightly.

"Sam, I know it wouldn't happen for a long time. Until we kick the Ori out of our galaxy, to be precise."

She looked at him curiously.

He scooted his chair over to her. "Sam, I...I'm a selfish man."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I'm a selfish man to be thinking about this, let alone actually asking this when the world needs you so much right now."

Her brow furrowed. What was he talking about?

"I guess...selfish or not, I have to ask. I know it'll seem like it hasn't been long enough, but I wanted to this six years ago. So, if you want to keep things at the status quo, I understand. But..."

"But what?" She asked as he glanced away.

He looked back at her. "You asked if this was a special occasion, remember?"

"Yes."

"I lied."

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's...a very special occasion, and I'm not saying this right..."

"What are you trying to say, Jack?"

He set a small velvet box on the table, and she gasped.

"I know you don't want to tell anyone until we're not bound by these stupid regulations anymore, and I understand that." He fumbled. "But...I also want to make sure that you know I'm looking at this as a long-term thing. This isn't just some suddenly real fantasy that I'm acting out. This is something I've wanted for a long time, so I'm just going to say it."

She waited as her heart pound loudly in her ears.

"Will you..." He began. "Even consider...marrying a grouchy Air Force general...who would worship the ground you walked on...for the rest of his life?"

Her lips parted in surprise as he finally brought his eyes up to look at her.

"Yes, Jack." She whispered as a small smile played on her lips. "I would love to be your wife."

He breathed a sigh of relief before smiling. "Well...that wasn't so hard..."

She chuckled as she leaned in, and kissed him. If nothing else, there would be a lot of laughter in their household.

_There is yet another sequel...stay tuned for "Odyssey" where I've rewritten "Unending"._


End file.
